


Faith, Hope, and Love

by Ariella1941



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5499341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariella1941/pseuds/Ariella1941
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Hope Trevelyan fights her way through a blizzard while searching for Haven's refugees she receives a strange visitation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faith, Hope, and Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SageFic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageFic/gifts).



Hope Trevelyan staggered through blinding walls of snow in an attempt to follow the tracks of Haven’s refugees. The blizzard was a mixed blessing, for while it kept Corypheus’ beast from the skies, it made travel on the ground next to impossible. With what little magic she had left, Hope tried to keep herself warm, but each step was heavier than the last. It wouldn’t be long now.

_Drat,_ she thought to herself, _I hate not knowing the ending._

_*You can’t give up! *_

The thought jerked Hope up slightly as she leaned on her staff. Her eyes flickered about looking for the source of the voice, because it certainly wasn’t her own.

_Of course I can give up,_ she told the voice, _see, I’m doing so right now._

_*You CAN’T! *_ the voice said again, this time with enough force to cause Hope to stumble forward, then she looked down at the crackling mark on her hand.

“This isn’t your doing, is it?” she muttered at the thing.

_*No, not that. Me. *_ the voice told her more quietly this time. It was feminine sounding, and very, very young, though if what Hope suspected was true, young was probably a relative word.

_So, you’re a spirit. Lovely. I’m trying to die a peaceful death and I have a spirit yammering at me. Don’t you have someone else to bother?_

_*You CAN’T die! *_

_Yes, you said that already, but it really isn’t the case._

_*You have to help him! *_

Somehow Hope summoned up enough energy to be curious.

_There are a lot of hims in Thedas, spirit, if you could please be more specific?_

_*The boy! *_

_Ugh! This is why I don’t converse with your kind,_ Hope told her unwanted companion, _you never give straight answers. What boy?_

_*The boy by the dock. He wears a serious face, but he smiles like light. He needs your help! *_

The spirit was growing more and more agitated by the moment, and Hope couldn’t understand why. But she was suddenly struck by the idea this might just be more important than dying.

_Can you tell me more about the boy?_ She asked, forcing herself to stay awake and rational. _A name, maybe?_

_*He was squally, and red and wrinkly at first, but there was light inside so I stayed. I stayed and watched and helped nurture the light. *_

Hope’s eyes widened. _You’re a spirit of Faith? And you were watching over this boy?_

_*Yes! *_ the spirit’s voice was triumphant as it continued. _*The light made him want to help, so he left one dock and went to another at a great tower in a lake. But the demons there hurt him. They laughed as I tried to help, as I spoke to him in dreams. They laughed as they tried to break him, but he didn’t break._

Hope listened, utterly enthralled. It was rare for spirits to watch over only one person, and yet this boy, whomever he was, attracted a spirit of Faith who had stayed with him since birth, if the spirit was to be believed.

“Then what happened?” she asked aloud, the cold burning her lungs. A reminder that she was still alive, for the moment.

_*He went to a great city filled with hopelessness. And he was so angry. I watched Rage prowl at the edges of his mind. Rage burned me when I tried to shield him, but I would not relent. But Rage grew and grew until the Moment happened._

“Oh for the love of the Maker, we’re back to this,” Hope told Faith. “If you tell me about the ‘Moment’ will you leave me alone?”

_*The Moment the light came back, and then he came home. *_

“That still doesn’t tell me what you want from me.”

_*He thinks of you. Days, nights, a shield against the storm. Strong and safe. He needs you! *_

Hope felt a sharp pang of guilt as she realized she’d been sucked into the spirit’s story. Now, fool that she was, she wanted to help. “Faith, I know it’s not the same for you as it is for us. I can’t control when my body decides to die. I can’t help him, whoever he is. I can’t even help myself.”

_*Help? *_ There was something in the spirit’s tone of voice Hope would have never expected. Fear and acceptance. _*I can help. *_

Hope’s world became light, as power shot through her. She didn’t remember moving until she heard voices.

“There! It’s her!”

“Thank the Maker!”

Hope was gathered up into strong, warm, arms, and carried toward golden firelight. Sleepily she looked up at the profile of the man carrying her, and saw a boy with a serious face. The boy who stood by the dock and had light inside.

_I’ll help him_ , Hope thought to herself.

* _I know. *_

The End


End file.
